


Mess Maker

by Syven_Siren



Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Imagines, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Kink, Office Sex, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Insert, Sex, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Squirting, Tony Stark Imagines, Tony stark x you - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, avengers x reader - Freeform, avengers x you, messy sex, office smut, tony stark imagine, tony stark x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Kinkmas 2019: Day 14 - Cock Warming & SquirtingReader just wants some of Tony’s attention. What she gets is so much more.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Reader, Tony Stark & You, Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/You
Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593844
Kudos: 137





	Mess Maker

“Tony,” You whine, stepping into his lab to find him working away at his desk, “I’m bored.”

“Well, I’ll be done soon. Then we can watch a movie or something. Maybe go get some takeout.”

“Hm. You said the same thing almost an hour ago. I don’t think I can wait anymore,” you walk behind him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. You whisper hotly against his ear, “My panties are so wet. I need some attention now.” 

He stiffens underneath you, his back going rigid at your dirty revelation. 

“I need to finish this.”

You tut, annoyed that he’d ignore your invitation for sex. When you don’t move to leave, Tony huffs and pushes away from the desk, making room for you. Your grin giddily when he unbuckles and unzips his pants, allowing his cock to spring free. 

“I see I’m not the only one that needs attention,” You comment as you slip onto his lap and align him with your entrance. Sinking onto his awaiting length, you let out a moan and Tony’s own sound of satisfaction follows. Rolling himself back to the desk, he continues his paperwork as you relish the feeling of being filled. He won’t tell you but he's having a hard time concentrating with your warm pussy surrounding his member. He can feel your walls clench around him every so often and it’s driving him wild. He doesn’t want to give in just yet. 

Relaxing into him, your head nuzzles into his neck and your lips brush against his skin. Sometimes your tongue pokes out to teasingly lick at him. Time passes by slowly, between the feeling of being full of his cock and the sound of the rhythmic pace of his pen on the paper, you are lulled into a sleepy state. It’s interrupted when you feel Tony’s hips rut upwards.

“Up. Get up. I think you deserve a reward for letting me finish my work.” 

He forces you to change position causing you to lift yourself from his throbbing cock much to your displeasure. It doesn’t last long before your back is pressed against his chest and his member is filling you again. The obscene squelch that reverberates through the room hints at just how wet you are. His hands bring your knees up, spreading you wider as he thrusts up into you. You cry out as he fucks you like you’ve been waiting for. The chair squeaks under the weight of both your bodies and the speed at which his hip rams into you. 

With each pump of his cock, you feel yourself getting closer toward your end. All you can do is grip the arms of the chair for support as Tony fucks you relentlessly. His hips stutter signaling he’s close as well. 

“You fuck me so good Tony. I love your thick cock.” 

Your words send him over the edge. With one final stroke, he releases his load into you. His sweaty forehead falls against your shoulder blade as he tries to catches his breath. Although his thrusts are short and less powerful, they keep you just on the cusp of your orgasm, almost to the tipping point. Each time he pulls out slightly, a mixture of your juices dribbles out, falling onto the exposed chair seat beneath you and then to the floor.

Releasing one of your knees, his hand finds your clit, circling it. The creamy aftermath of your encounter makes it easier for him to work on your hot button. A strangled cry leaves your lips as your head falls against his shoulder. 

“Cum for me.” 

Pressing down hard, he sends you careening into euphoria. It takes over you harshly causing your legs to twitch and toes to curl. The spray of your climax coats the papers on his desk, soaking through the thin material. Your mind is fogged over with intense pleasure as your body relaxes. You can barely make out Tony’s voice as your body shudders due to the aftershocks of your orgasm. 

“Guess there’s more than one mess we have to clean up now.”


End file.
